


Turning over in my mind - Dead in the water

by lavishsqualor



Series: Everything All The Time [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: For my <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_spn_30snapshots"><a href="http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/"><b>spn_30snapshots</b></a></span> <a href="http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/11989.html">claim</a>. Many thanks to <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_glovered"><a href="http://glovered.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://glovered.livejournal.com/"><b>glovered</b></a></span>, my awesome friend and beta, who was super prompt and helpful!</p><p>prompt: In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since - F. Scott Fitzgerald, <i>The Great Gatsby</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Turning over in my mind - Dead in the water

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: For my [](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/) [claim](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/11989.html). Many thanks to [](http://glovered.livejournal.com/profile)[**glovered**](http://glovered.livejournal.com/) , my awesome friend and beta, who was super prompt and helpful!
> 
> prompt: In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since - F. Scott Fitzgerald, _The Great Gatsby_

( [< part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/204727) **)**

  
"How you holding up?" Sam asks Andrea, even though he's pretty sure he can guess.

Andrea clasps her arms tight in front of her, as though she's trying to protect herself, and breathes in deep before replying, "It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, ya know?"

And all he can offer to that is, "Andrea, I'm so sorry."

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that." She keeps an only slightly strained smile on her face as she looks up at Sam and continues, "Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

Sam answers that with a simple smile and hopes it reflects everything he means.

They head over to the Impala, where Dean's finishing up teaching Lucas that "Zeppelin rules!" and giving him a high five. Andrea kisses Dean to thank him, and Dean's lack of response is really uncharacteristic. It's just a kiss on the cheek, but Dean could not look more uncomfortable, and Sam can't help but laugh to himself.

Sam contemplates what's changed about Dean, why he reacted so strangely to that offering of thanks, when in the past he probably would've tried to legitimize his 'you're welcome' by adding a kiss on the lips. He doesn't get past thinking much more than that though, when Dean says, "Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run outta daylight before we hit the road."

So he just hops into the passenger side of the car beside Dean, the only place in this world where he's truly comforable. As they drive away, Sam smiles wide at Andrea and Lucas, regardless of how unsettled he actually feels.

They hit the highway in no time, blacktop rolling out behind them and stretched out far ahead, and Sam can't help but continue to feel a little off-kilter and reflective. Dad always told them how important family was, that blood was thicker than anything, and that all they could count on was each other. He feels more sure of this than ever after everything that just happened in Lake Manitoc. There've been times when Sam has questioned Dad's motives, thought maybe he wasn't as trustworthy as he claimed to be – but, even if that is the case, Sam's realizing now that Dad's still half the family he has.

He looks over at Dean and asks, "So, what now?"

"What do you mean, what now?"

"Well, I just, I mean, what are we doing, Dean? Are we gonna keep looking for Dad?"

"Yeah, Sam. 'Course we are. That's exactly what we're doing." He tosses Sam Dad's journal and adds, "Here, take another look. Maybe something new'll hit you."

So Sam starts thumbing through the well-worn pages. He's searched the thing from cover to fucking cover already, multiple times actually, but maybe Dean's right, maybe there's something he missed.

While Sam continues reading, his mind slips a little and he wonders again what's up with Dean. He really doesn't seem to be acting like himself. But maybe it's nothing, maybe Dean's just upset that they weren't able to save the Sheriff or the Carlton's. Sam knows that they can't save everyone, but he's not sure Dean does. When he tried to remind Dean of that, he seemed to just shrug it off.

Or maybe it’s just that Dean’s worried about Dad. Sam assures himself that that must be it; Dean's just anxious, or upset about the case. There’s no way that Dean’s behavior has anything to do with the fact that they're together again, Sam and Dean, on the road and on the hunt.

  
 **(** [masterpost](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/11989.html) **)**  



End file.
